ikariamfandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Ship
__NOWYSIWYG__ Description Ships are built at the Shipyard and help to blockade other harbors or defend your towns from oversea attacks, except for Cargo Ships, which are purchased in Trading Ports and used for transport rather than combat. * All ships are, as for their Class, Machines. The cost may be reduced by a Carpenters, the cost by a Firework Test Area and the cost (for the Diving Boat) by an Optician. When disbanding ships, only 50% of the resources spent to build these ships are returned. All of the citizens used to build the ships are returned, too. War ships can be deployed in other towns, yours or your alliance members', and can be sent on missions from whichever town they are in. However, their upkeep cost is doubled if they are outside your towns, and while in transit. There are several researches you can finish to reduce your ships upkeep costs. They are Ship Maintenance (2% reduction), Pitch (4% reduction, 6% total), Sea Charts (8% reduction, 14% total) and Seafaring Futures (2% per level). There are several types of ships that indicate the position of the ships in the sea battlefield. __NOWYSIWYG__ Heavy Battleship(s) The heavy battleships are the backbone of every fleet. They protect the ships behind them and attack opponents in the front line. __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Ram Just like the ram ship, the steam ram is fully equipped with a ram spur at its bow. However, it is a considerably more advanced version. Due to its steam engine, this ship can accelerate even more speedily and can therefore inflict a larger amount of damage on the enemy. The steam ram is probably the most dangerous ship at the front line. * Research required: Massive Ram ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Fire Ship At the fire ship's bow there is flame thrower, which sprays greek fire over the sea. Even on the ocean's surface, the mixture keeps on burning and creates a bed of flames. A terrifying close combat ship. * Research required: Greek Fire ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Light Battleship(s) The light battleship's are more agile than the heavy battleships, that's why they are the perfect choice to launch an attack from the flanks. They may also be used to help out at the front line. Ram-Ship Equipped with a simple ram at the stable bow, this ship is the primary battle ship of the marines. A dozen strong rowers power it in order to ram the spur against the opposing hull. That alone is often enough to make an enemy ship sink. * Research required: None __NOWYSIWYG__ Long-Range Fighter(s) Long-range fighters are placed behind the heavy battleships and attack the enemy from a safe distance. Ballista Ship This ship contains a ballista, which was originally meant for firing grappling hooks. However, the ballista is also very valuable as a precise long-range combat weapon, as it hits the enemy under the waterline, even though it does not cause a large amount of damage. * Research required: Deck Weapons ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Catapult Ship The catapult at the deck of the ship is smaller than its counterpart on land due to a lack of space. The ocean waves make it very imprecise, but it does fire clay jugs of burning oil, which leave dangerous little oil slicks behind at sea. * Research required: Counterweight ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Mortar Ship The mortar ship has an especially large hull with a high water displacement, so that it can withstand the enormous recoil of the mortar. If the fuse of a missile is correctly measured, the powerful projectile explodes just over the enemy deck. * Research required: Mortar Attachment ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ First Strike Ship(s) The first strike units attack the enemy's front line. These units can cause a tremendous amount of damage. __NOWYSIWYG__ Diving Boat A boat that sails below the water's surface is the ultimate sea weapon. Battleships also cannot defend themselves against them. Enemies will merely have their own diving boats at hand as a countermeasure. * Research required: Pressure Chamber ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Rocket Ship Thanks to our research, our scientists have managed to store large amounts of explosive power in wooden devices that can be blasted several hundred meters over the water's surface and can cause a huge explosion if thrust on opposing ships. The enemy should be afraid - very afraid - of this lethal weapon! * Research required: Gunpowder ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Carrier Ship(s) The carrier ships' job is to minimize the damage caused by the opposing first strike. When all the ships of the enemy's first strike have been destroyed, it also attacks long-range fighters, the front line and the flanks. __NOWYSIWYG__ Balloon Carrier The balloon carrier is an enormous floating stronghold. With the balloons on it we can attack our enemy in the skies at sea too. * Research required: Offshore Base ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Carrier Ship Evasion Ship(s) The carrier ship evasion units are able to reduce the danger of enemy carrier ships. If there are no carrier ships, that unit type attacks other carrier ship evasion units. Other ships cannot be fought. __NOWYSIWYG__ Paddle Speedboat An invention that would have even astounded Heron: the paddle speedboat uses the impulse of a giant aeolipile as well as paddle wheels to drive into opposing ships with a huge amount of power and speed. The ship barely needs any crew. * Research required: Paddle Wheel Engine ( ) ; Note:: This description and research is the same for Paddle-Wheel-Ram so this is the new name of the Paddle-Wheel-Ram and the Steam Ram should be here or the Paddle-Wheel-Ram is being renamed to Steam Ram as originally thought. __NOWYSIWYG__ Support Ship(s) The support units'' consist of several units that do not actively take part in battle, but support the fleet in a number of different ways. The type of support depends on the unit and can be found out by reading their description. Tender A tender provides support for own ships. Trained engineers and divers can immediately fix small amounts of damage in the dock so that the units can reenter battle immediately. * Research required: Caulking ( ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Civilian Ship(s) Cargo Ship Trade ships are the most important support for your island empire. No matter whether they have to transport goods, units or news: your seamen will make sure that everything arrives at its destination quickly and safely. Each Cargo Ship costs more than your previous one. Cargo ships are purchased at a Trading Port and '''cannot be destroyed. They can hold up 500 resources or the equal amount in units (each unit has a size in goods). Trade ships are available for carriage in any of your own towns without the need for transport of the ship. * Research required: None __NOWYSIWYG__